Together As One We Stand
by bicklepie
Summary: (Rated M for a future lemon, and mature content.) Tameriel is in chaos. The Great War tore the world apart. The rebellion in Skyrim is weakening an already weak empire. Five people's destinies are intertwined with each other's, and they must band together as one to stop the evils of Tameriel. Or they will fall together.
1. The Introduction of: Agarmir

It was a normal in Whiterun hold. Nothing special had happen. No guards passing, no wild animals, nothing. I don't remember that day very well. I was playing with my older sister. I was too young to know the harshness of the world. To know that not everyone got along and solved their problems peacefully. I found that out the hard way. We were called in by our mother as our father was coming home with fresh game. It couldn't have been much longer than a few minutes after we got washed up for dinner that our house door was kicked in. Some people I didn't know came in through the door with weapons. The started to yell at my father and mother about something. One person grabbed my mother's hand, and my father tried to stop him. Another person raised a sword and brought it down on him. My sister and mother screamed as my father went to the floor. The one with my mother yelled at her to shut up. My sister grabbed my hand and led me to the back room. She closed the door behind us and used a dresser to block the door. She looked at me, and while crying, said these words, "Agarmir, father, mother, and I all love you very much. Run away from here, don't stop running." I remember those words the most out of that day. She helped me crawl out of a window. When I turned around, the door was bashed partially open by what I assume a battleaxe. I ran away from my house, and never looked back. I ran all the way to the western watchtower. One of the guards there helped me. Eventually the Whiterun guards go to my house. They found my father's, mother's, and my sister's corpses. I was sent to the orphanage in Riften, and was treated terribly by headmistress Grelod. I escaped before I came of age and went into Cyrodiil. The Stormcloak Rebellion hadn't begun yet. When it did, I decide I would go back to my homeland. Now, I'm on the road, heading up from the South of Helgen.


	2. Helgen and Unbound

"Nnnnnggh..." I groan out while sleepily opening my eyes up a little. I try to grasp where I am currently. In a carriage, I'm not wearing what I remember putting on my back this morning, and I can hear the hooves of horses hitting the path. I raise my head a little to see a blond man sitting across from me. "Hey you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that theif over there." He says to me while also gesturing towards the man sitting to his left. I look at the theif, also wearing rags like me, and he says to the blond, "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen a horse and be halfway to Hammerfell by now." He pauses for a second and looks at me to say, "You there. You and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." The blond man says to us both, "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, theif." I recognize the armor of the carriage driver as he commands, "Shut up back there!" I look back towards the theif as he asks, "And what's wrong with him, huh?" I start to tune out the conversation not really caring who he is. He could be Ulfric Stormcloak for all I care. I hear the name Ulfric Stormcloak from the blond man an I decide it may be in my best interest to pay attention to the conversation. The theif questions, "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion! But id they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" I still keep my words to myself as the blond says, "I don't know where we are going, but Sovngarde awaits." I hear the theif say something worriedly, but I pay no attention to it. I hear the name General Tullius before the theif says, "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

I pay no attention to the rest of the words said by the two men as I look around. I recognize this small settlement as Helgen. The carriage comes to a stop and the blond, theif, and who I assume to be Ulfric stand up. I stand up and jump down to the ground with them. An Imperial soldier in the normal heavy legion armor comes over and stands by an Imperial soldier with a piece of paper and a quill in his hand. He calls for Ulfric, and then blond man, who's name is Ralof. He then calls for the theif named Lokir. Lokir yells, "You're not going to kill me!" as he tries to run away. The Imperial in heavy armor yells for the archers. One arrow pierces through Lokir's lower back, another through his right shoulder, and the final arrow goes through around his spine. He falls forward on the path dead. The man with the list looks at me, then the list, and says, "You there. Who are you?" I look at him and step forward a bit.

"My name is Agarmir. I was born here in Skyrim, only fitting I die here too I guess." The man looks at the woman in armor and asks, "Captain, he isn't on the list, what should we do?" She shakes her head and says, "Forget the list, he goes to the block." I don't listen to them any longer as I walk over to the other "prisoners." I see a chopping block, a headsman, a priestess, and General Tullius. He is talking with Ulfric and it causes some commotion among the Stormcloaks and the civilians watching. I look up at the sky when I hear a strange noise. Tullius dismisses it as nothing and the execution proceeds. The priestess starts to give us our blessing when a man interrupts her and kneels at the block. The headsman brings his ax down on the man's neck and the head of the man rolls into the basket as blood spatters on the surrounding ground and floods out of his neck. The people have mixed emotions and give voice to their emotions. The captain yells, "Next, the Nord in the rags." I look around and see there are no other Nords with ragged clothing on. I step forward and push the dead man's body out of the way with my foot. I stand in front of the block before going to my knees. I hear the strange noise again, closer sounding this time. The Captain pushes me onto the block. My black hair falls over my left eye to where I can just barely see out of it. I look up at the headsman, and see something in the distance behind him and the tower. The headsman starts to raise his ax up as it gets closer and closer. It roars when it gets close to Helgen and everyone stops for a second.

It lands on the tower closest to us and the headsman falls over. The intimidating creature roars and the sky turns dark and meteorites start to fall out of the sky. I can hear everyone panic as it lifts off. I roll off the block and get to my feet somewhat. Ralof calls to me, and I run to him. We run into another tower where some Stormcloaks and Ulfric are. I pay no mind to them and head up the stairs. There is a man trying to clear away some of the rubble, when the creature's head bursts through the wall. The creature opens its mouth and shoots fire out at the man. When it takes off again, the man is nothing but a burnt corpse under some rock. I look out of the hole in the wall and see a house right below me. I step back a little.

"Arkay, please bless me that I may live through this day." I run and jump out of the hole and land in the burning house. I fall through the floor and land on my back. "Aaaggh." I groan out in pain. I roll over and stand up. I turn around, stumble out of the hole in the house, and see the man with the list. He is trying to get a kid away from from someone on the ground. I walk over to him unable to run from hurting my ankle from the jump as the child comes over to us. The creature lands right behind the man and torches him too. The child screams out, "FATHER! NO!" He starts to cry as the man with the list tries to console him. I remember back to my own father's death. I shake the thought out of my head and walk forward. "Prisoner, stick with me." The man with the list runs up behind me and jumps down what probably used to be a ramp. I look up and see the creature coming down. I look down at the man and quickly pin him and myself up against the wall as its wing smashes where he just was. "Your welcome." I say while letting go of him and walking forward. He runs on ahead and I try to keep up. We run past injured people, soldiers trying to shoot the creature with arrows, even a mage casting spells at it. I see Ralof ahead of us and he sees us. "RALOF! YOU DAMNED TRAITOR! OUT OF MY WAY!" The man with the list yells. Ralof says back, "We're escaping Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Hadvar scoffs and says, "Fine. I hope that thing takes you all to Sovngarde." They both yell for me to follow them. I look at them both and yell, "You're both idiots! Put aside your differences and your petty squabbles until we get out of this damned place." Ralof laughs and says, "Get along with this elf pawn? I don't think so." He turns around. The dragon lands right in front of him and the door he was heading to. The creature picks him up in its mouth and I can hear Ralof screaming in pain. It shakes Ralof around before lifting off, and dropping him from a height. I turn around and follow Hadvar into the keep.

When inside, Hadvar turns to me and says, "Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off." I walk over to him and hold out my bound hands. He cuts the rope and I pull my arms apart. "Check around. There has got to be some armor and a sword here somewhere." he says looking around. I look at the table behind him and see some loose gold. I gather it up and carry it in my hand. I turn back around and check both chests that are in front of the beds. Only one had some gear in it. I look over at Hadvar and see another chest. I check this one, and find some more leather legion armor. I put on the boots, helmet, and cuirass. I pick up the sword and swing it around a few times. I sheathe it, pocket my small amount of gold, and grab the other sword. I take it out and swing it once. When I do, the blade snaps in one rusted spot. I drop the hilt and come up behind Hadvar. "I'm ready now." He nods and opens up the gate. We walk down a short hallway before coming to some voices.

We slow down and he says quietly, "Stormcloaks. Maybe we can reason with them." I shake my head and prepare for a fight. We walk into the room after he opens up the gate. The two Stormcloaks see us and grab their weapons. I take out my sword and Hadvar does the same. The two charge us. I parry the attack as Hadvar uses his shield to block his opponent's attack. I swing my sword down at the woman I am facing and she side-steps it. She uses her war ax to cut through some of the leather on my armor and I step back. I thrust my sword forward and she side-steps again. This time, I swing my sword into her side. She screams out in pain as blood comes pouring out of her wound. Hadvar finishes off his opponent with a stab through the stomach. I rush towards the woman and she tries to block my attack, but she fails and is cut down. I look towards Hadvar and then the metal gate. I go to it and try to open it. "Damn it. Locked." I say a little frustrated. I turn around and see Hadvar holding a key. He opens the gate. We walk down some more stairs and fight two more Stormcloaks in a storage room. I grab some healing potions and some bread to eat quickly. Once finished, I go to Hadvar who is waiting by the door. We go down more stairs and come across a fight between a torturer, his assistant, and two Stormcloaks. The assistant ends up dying, but we kill the two.

Hadvar starts talking to the torturer as I open a bag, and take some lockpicks out and try to pick the lock on one of the cages. I get it open and loot the corpse of a dead mage, and some gold that was next to him. I go to Hadvar and start to run ahead to check if there is anything useable in the cells. There is a skeleton in the corner of one cell. I break two picks while trying to get it open, but when I finally do, I find a small coin purse next to it. Hadvar catches up to me and asks, "What in Oblivion are you doing?" I stand up and turn around to look at him. "What? I will need some coin when we get out of here." He shakes his head and says, "That's disrespectful to the one who is dead." I roll my eyes and walk past him a little. "Let's just focus on getting out of here then shall we?" I ask him while looking forward down the small hallway we are going through. He sighs and says, "Fine. Let's just get out of here as soon as possible." We walk down the hall and come to a large room with a hole in the wall. "Where do you think it leads?" Hadvar asks me. I shrug my shoulders and walk through it. "Its a cave with a stream. I think we should follow it to see if it is a way out or not." I say turning around to him. He walks over to me and looks around at the cave. I turn back around, and walk down the stairs. He follows close behind me.

We walk through more of the cave until I see some webs on the cave walls. "Frostbite spiders maybe?" I ask looking at Hadvar. He nods his head and says, "Let's be prepared for them." I nod once he finishes and continue walking. I pull out my sword when I see three small ones. Hadvar does the same. We both run into the room and kill two before we notice that two larger ones have come out of seemingly no where. We kill all of them, but Hadvar still got bite and poisoned. I ask him, "Are you alright?" I give him a potion and he drinks it after he says, "Yeah, it just hurts some. I'll be fine in a second." We continue through the cave until we come to another obstacle: a bear. I think to myself, "What did I do to displease the gods for this to happen?" Hadvar looks at me and asks, "DO you want to sneak around it, or try to take it out? I can give you a bow if you want?" I tell him quietly, "Let's take it out, and yes, I would like the bow." He gives me a long bow and some arrows. He takes out a bow and knocks an arrow. I do the same. "On the count to three?" He asks. I nod my head and say, "Yeah. One... Two... Three!" We both let go of the arrows and they go soaring through the air. They both hit the bear, and it stands up and roars. I knock another arrow and let it go. It starts to charge over at us. I get one more shoot in before it is too close for comfort. I take out my sword, as does Hadvar. The bear swipes at Hadvar, but h blocks it with his shield. I take the small opportunity to get a good thrust on the bear. The bear roars again before falling to the ground with my sword lodged in its side. I grab my sword and yank it out. It takes me a few times before I get it to fully come out. I wipe the blood off on the dead animal's fur. Hadvar and I continue to walk through the cave. I feel a cold draft, as does Hadvar. "Cold air. There has to be a way out." He says. I think to myself, "You think? The bear living here didn't give that away?" I shake my head and continue until I see a bright light. Hadvar and I run towards it. We step out of the cave. I take in a deep breath and exhale just as the creature flies over head. Hadvar and I dive behind some cover in hopes that it didn't see us. When it is gone, he says to me, "Riverwood is the closest town to here. We should head there and get some supplies for the road. I have an uncle there that can help us." I nod my head and say, "Lead the way."


End file.
